Exchange Students
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: **COMPLETED** YAY!!!!!ok it's 2 years after the world tournement and the charaters all go to school, they get some exchange students and what will happen if sum1 tries to take over the school??? R/M, M/E, K/OC and plz R and R for me thx!
1. Exchange Students

I was of course getting bored with all of my other fics so I stared another one.  
  
I decided to make the Bladebreakers go to school. Aren't I mean to them?  
  
Kai: yes.  
  
Phoenix: I didn't ask you Hiwatari! Kai: So? Phoenix: You want the leather short shorts treatment? Kai: No. Phoenix: Then shut up! Kai: And if I don't? Phoenix: I'll write a fic and pair you up with me. Kai: Not that you don't do that already Caitlin. Phoenix: How many times have I told you not to use my real name! This is set 2 years after the world championships.  
  
Do I own anything? And the answer is No.  
  
  
  
EXCHANGE SUDENTS.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
'Damn it!' She thought. 'Why do they always try to wake me up at 5 in the morning on a weekend as well?' she sat up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said tiredly.  
  
"Ah, hello Caitlin!" The cheery voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Morning Mr. Dickinson." She replied waking up a bit.  
  
"Caitlin, we have 4 forrien exchange students coming in 2 days and I would like to know if it would be ok if they could stay and your house for 3 or 4 weeks?" she opened her eyes fully.  
  
"Sure! I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind."  
  
"Good! Well they have your phone number so they will call to tell you their arrival time."  
  
"Ok, cool. Thanks Mr. Dickinson. See you on Monday."  
  
"Goodbye Caitlin. I'll see you then." They both hung up the phone.  
  
She got changed into her usually apparel: black cargos, tight-ish black sleeveless top with her brown hair up in a high ponytail that went down to the small of her back, but with a few bangs falling over her face but held up with a black bandanna.  
  
Caitlin jumped out of bed and danced around her room. She ran to her brother Chris' room to tell him.  
  
"CHRIS!!!" she cried out in a happy tone.  
  
"What!" the 20 year old staggered out of his room obviously only just woke up to see what his sister wanted.  
  
"We're going to have 4 forrien exchange students over for a few weeks."  
  
"Right whatever, just make sure they don't get in my way." He went back into his room and fell asleep.  
  
Caitlin being the person she was (Organised, smart-ish and butt kicking when she wanted to be.) started to find places for them to sleep. She used the two spare rooms in the apartment she and her brother shared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Caitlin sat at the kitchen table watching TV eating breakfast. Then the phone ran again. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Caitlin speaking." She said almost instantly.  
  
"Hello. My name is Robert and Mr. Dickinson said this was the number of my team's hostess."  
  
"Well Robert this is the number of your hostess, my name is Caitlin and you'll be staying with me for a few weeks." She replied coolly.  
  
"Well you can expect my team to arrive at you house about noon tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, that's fine with me. Um.what's you team called anyway?"  
  
"The Majestics." Caitlin widened her eyes.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Robert."  
  
"Goodbye." They hung up the phone, but Caitlin picked it up again and dialled a number.  
  
"Hi, can I please speak to Sarah?" she waited for a little while before Sarah picked up on the other end.  
  
"Sarah, you won't guess who is going to be staying at me house for a few weeks!"  
  
"Who then?" "The Majestics!!" Caitlin was getting excited Sarah just laughed.  
  
"Good one Caitie, good one!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Sure whatever. See you at school." Sarah hung up Caitie sat there in disbelief but ignored it as she knew it was a bit strange even though she was Mr. Dickinson's student sectary.  
  
She organised the apartment for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**buzzzzzzzzzzzzz** the door buzzer sounded through the apartment. Caitlin jumped up and almost ran to the door. She checked her hair and stuff before opening it to come face to face with the Majestics.  
  
"Hi you must be the Majestics." She said smiling at the four guys in front of her. They nodded at her before she let them in.  
  
"So you must be Caitlin." Robert said after her looked around the room it was red and black like all of the apartment was.  
  
"I'm Oliver, nice to meet you." The French beyblader introduced himself.  
  
"Hi I'm Enrique." They shook hands.  
  
"Johnny." The red head said simply looking around.  
  
She showed them their bedrooms, where they put their suitcases and stuff.  
  
When they came back out Robert asked.  
  
"What is this school called exactly?"  
  
"BBA International School for Beybladers, heaps of world class beybladers go there." She replied while making herself some coffee. "Coffee?" looked between them.  
  
"No, thanks." The replied.  
  
"You want to go sight seeing?" they nodded and said yes. They spent the afternoon looking around the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they rocked up home it was dark and Chris was in font of the TV.  
  
"I wondered where you got to." He said as Caitlin and the Majestics walked in the door.  
  
"Sight seeing. Oh Chris this is Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny the Majestics. Majestics this is my brother Chris. I'll be back I'm going for my shower. Later." She walked out of the room leaving the guys to socialise. 'this is going to be fun! Caitlin the matchmaker has arrived!.' she grinned evilly as she walked out of the room  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Caitlin woke up and walked into the kitchen she remember the Majestics. She made heaps of toast for them and Chris.  
  
Chris wandered out still half asleep.  
  
"Mmm.food." He picked up a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth then draining a cup of coffee Caitlin put on the table for him.  
  
"That's better." he said after the coffee had woken him up. The Majestics walked into the kitchen and Caitlin handed them a plate each with a few slices of toast on them.  
  
"If you want anything on the toast its on the table." She said. Went and got five bags out of her room.  
  
"You each have a school bag that you'll need." she handed them to each of them before slinging hers over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Said Enrique and Oliver in unison.  
  
"Chris you coming?" he stood up grabbed his car keys and walked out the door after the group of 16 year olds.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black Rav4 with painted on flames along the bottom pulled up outside a large school campus.  
  
Caitlin jumped out holding the door for the guys, they filed out.  
  
"See ya at lunch Chris." She slammed the door shut before her brother drove off.  
  
"Later!" he replied as he drove off.  
  
"What do you mean be saying that you'll see him at lunch?" Johnny looked at her in his usual way.  
  
"He takes a few afternoon classes with me." She walked up a path. "Hurry up you guys!" they followed her looking around at the large school.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Caitlin called out.  
  
"Sarah!!" a girl with long brown/red hair a red t-shirt with kitty in big silver letters across her chest and purple board shorts walked up to them.  
  
"So I see that you went lying!"  
  
"Since when have I ever lied? Ok don't answer that. Guys this is Sarah, Sarah these are the Majestics." She introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hi! I'm." she was cut off then by a guy running through them.  
  
"AH I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson ran past them. Caitlin stuck her foot out tripping him.  
  
"What did you do that for!?!?!" he then looked up at who tripped him. "Oh hi Caitlin." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to some good friends of yours?" he looked up to see the Majestics standing next to her and Sarah.  
  
"Robert! Enrique! Oliver! Johnny! What are you guys doing here? What are you doing with her?" he looked between them all Caitlin smirked at his stupidity.  
  
"On a forrien exchange programme and we are staying at Caitlin's apartment. But I see that you are as uncouth as always." He smiled as Tyson stood up brushing himself off.  
  
"If you're here that means that." Johnny mumbled Caitlin knew what was going on so she interrupted.  
  
"I better get you guys to the office before Mr. Dickinson gets angry at me." She pushed them in the direction of the office before Johnny could say another word.  
  
"Cya later Tyson." She said before following the Majestics.  
  
Sarah whispered in her ear. "Don't you think Roberts cute!" Caitlin giggled at this. 'I knew she would like him.' Caitlin thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By lunch everyone at school knew that the Majestics were there. Caitlin, the Majestics, Sarah, Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah and a friend of Sarah and Caitlin Amanda.  
  
Amanda wore dark blue jeans, light blue tee and blue gym shoes. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulders.  
  
Chris sat down in one of the empty seats next to Caitlin who was near the end.  
  
"Hey." He said unenthusiastically. The Bladebreakers, Mariah, Sarah, Caitlin and the Majestics said hey back.  
  
After a while Caitlin just got annoyed.  
  
"Ray, Mariah" they looked at her. "We all know that you guys have the hots for each other so just let it out!" they glanced at each other and blushed.  
  
"Oh and Max stop looking at Emily." Now it was Max's turn to blush. Johnny and Chris snickered.  
  
The ate with a bit of small talk between the Majestics and the Bladebreakers, when Johnny spoke up for the first time.  
  
"If all of you guys are here where's Kai?"  
  
"I'm here." Kai said emotionless as always as he sat down on the other side of Caitlin.  
  
"Hi Kai." Caitlin said as he sat down.  
  
"Johnny."  
  
"Kai." the exchanged greetings in emotionless voices.  
  
"Hey." Was all he said to the others.  
  
"What's up Kai?" she looked at him with her strangely green eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"I know you better than that. One guess your failing home-ec?"  
  
"No, that's Sarah's problem." he shot a glace at Tyson who was stuffing his face.  
  
"Oh. your next battle is against Tyson." He nodded Kai hated having to battle Tyson. Tyson was just to cocky about winning which he did a lot since he was world champion.  
  
"Tyson, if you are going to eat please do it with your mouth shut!" she glared at him. Tyson began to eat slower with his mouth shut.  
  
"Damn!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"What is it Mandy?" Sarah looked at her.  
  
"We have to get to training in two minutes! And you guys know how much I hate training!" she complained and sunk into her chair. Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining will ya. Anyway you need the practice." Caitlin stood up dumped her rubbish in the bin and walked out of the room. But poked her head around the corner.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Amanda and Sarah stood up and followed her out.  
  
"Are they a team or what?" Oliver asked looking between the Bladebreakers.  
  
"The Shadow Bladers." Ray said.  
  
"Caitlin is the captain, Sarah the vice, Amanda and Laura are third in command." Max finished for him.  
  
"Who's Laura?" Enrique asked them.  
  
"She is one of the top girls bladers in this school along with the rest of her team. She is the forth top female blader. That team make a great combination when in team battles." Ray answered Enrique.  
  
"Who is on top of the list?" Johnny inquired.  
  
"Caitlin." Kai finished before he was interrupted by the bell that signalled the start of the training session.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How much more do we have to train?" a girl with long red hair complained to her captain.  
  
"As long as it takes Laura!" Caitlin retorted. Laura was wearing a blood red tee with big letters spelling out 'To hot to handle.', a denim jacket and faded blue jeans.  
  
Laura and Amanda had very similar personalities but different beyblading strategies. Laura had good attack strength but not very good defence while Amanda had a defensive type beyblade but good attacking skills.  
  
Caitlin and Sarah launched their beyblades into the dish they were practicing in, the beyblades clashed emitting sparks.  
  
Caitlin's black blade had a red weight disk and a black bit chip with what looked like a female wolf with red streaks running through its fur. The magnificent bit beast was called Lupae.  
  
Sarah's was purple and a lighter shade of red with black steaks on the attack ring. Her bit beast was a black and purple eagle . Called Aquila.  
  
The bit beast came out of the bit chips and battled against each other for a minute or two before Caitlin knocked Sarah out of the dish.  
  
"Good match Sarah! You're improving."  
  
"Thanks Caitie." Sarah bent down and picked up her beyblade.  
  
Amanda and Laura stood up and launched their own blades an battled for a little while before they were interrupted.  
  
"I believe it is our time to use the dish Caitlin." A red head stepped into the door way followed by three other guys who stood about 3 metres behind him. "Get lost Tala." She growled at him.  
  
"Why should I?" he replied coolly.  
  
"Because if you don't you'll never see Wolborg again." She replied in her coolest, calmest voice she could.  
  
"I doubt you could even get it off me!" he smirked, but Caitlin just smirked even more than him as Chris walked up to her from where he was near the door and put something small in her hands.  
  
"Thanks bro." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"You owe me big time!" he hissed at her.  
  
"If that's what you think, Tala I suggest you check your pockets." She smirked as his hand slowly move to his back pocket to find his beyblade missing.  
  
"What have you done with it?" he hissed his eyes narrowing at her.  
  
"What this?" she said showing him his Wolborg.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Not until you be nice." She teased he lunged at her trying to get his beyblade out of her hands, Ian and Spencer held him back.  
  
"TALA!! CAITLIN!!" Director Judy yelled as she walked up to them.  
  
"Give him back his beyblade Caitlin, and Tala calm down it is her time to use the dish." Caitlin through his blade back to him as he calmed down.  
  
"I don't want anymore fighting between you two. If I catch you again you will both have detention for a month! Understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." They mumbled before she left. Tala and Caitlin glared daggers at each other before Tala also left the room.  
  
"Jerk." She muttered as he left and he just muttered.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went ok, Kai lost to Tyson who just gloated. But that night Caitlin got a call that might change her life forever.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Caitlin answered politely.  
  
"Caitlin, I have some very exciting news!"  
  
"What is it Mr. D?"  
  
What he told her almost made her drop the phone.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes very Caitlin. I expect you to enter and do your best."  
  
"Sure thing! I'm there!" she hung up and danced around happily.  
  
"Yes! BBA International School for Beybladers student tournament here I come!" Johnny walked into the room to see her dancing around. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
She looked at him and stopped mid-dance. Caitlin blushed.  
  
"I don't even want to ask." He mumbled.  
  
"School tournament." She muttered. A look of remembrance spread across her face.  
  
"You realise that you can compete in it to." He looked up at her.  
  
"Where do I sign?" he replied .  
  
"You want to beat Kai again don't you?" he smirked at her. She knew it guys were just so competitive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK people you know the rules. We have a girl section and a boy section. Winner of the girl and boy sections will battle to determine the school champ. You got that?"  
  
The school coach said the competitors nodded.  
  
"Ok good. Girls that way boys follow me." He lead the boys out of the room and left the girls with Director Judy.  
  
Judy and the coach explained the rules of the tournament. About half an hour later.  
  
The first round was between Mariah and one of the snobby cheerleaders that bought their way into the school.  
  
"You are going down Mariah!"  
  
"If you say so Kristi." She just ignored the cheerleader.  
  
The two beyblades landed in the dish one pink Mariah's and the other baby blue with hot pink streaks.  
  
"Galux! Scratch attack!" Mariah ordered her blade. The battle was over before it began. Kristi's beyblade landed in front of her in three pieces.  
  
Kristi growled at her before turning up her nose and staking off.  
  
Caitlin sitting in the stands behind Mariah smirked.  
  
Caitlin was next to battle she was going up against one of the good bladers in the school. Debra stood there hoping, but she knew she didn't have a chance. Debra admitted defeat well.  
  
"Good try Debra. Keep going and you'll might make it to the top." She handed Debra her blade before walking into the stands to meet up with Kai.  
  
"I see that you won again Kai." She smirked as he stood there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in front of the replay screen.  
  
"Well I have to go talk to Sarah, I'll be back. Cya." She turned to leave but the hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned back around to see Kai looking into her eyes.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Remember what Kai?" she looked puzzled at him.  
  
"Rose." Her eyes widened. Her middle name she never told anyone this except for Sarah and Chris... but when she was about 3 she grew up with Kai she revisited it in her mind many times. She remembered telling him her middle name.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So what your middle name?" a smaller chibi Kai asked lying down in the grass, next to him was chibi Caitlin. Her hair shorter and she didn't dress in black instead white and purple.  
  
"Don't laugh." "I won't."  
  
"It's Rose." The conversation was broken off then by a car horn.  
  
"Kai! It's time to go!" a male voice yelled.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Goodbye Kai."  
  
"Bye Caitie." They shook hands. That was the day Kai left for the abbey. Kai and Caitlin both changed became darker, more silent, less social that was why Caitlin ended up at the BBA school.  
  
He didn't come back for years, but when he did he was different most of his memories gone.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"Oh Kai!" a tear dropped from her eye. Kai wiped it off her cheek. She hugged him so tightly she almost suffocated him.  
  
"Now mister you better get out there and beat the pants of Johnny." She stepped back.  
  
Kai nodded and left walking towards the stadium entrance.  
  
She knew he was going to win, she saw it in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the winner is .Kai!" the crowd that had gathered in the small school stadium roared.  
  
"See you in the semis Kai." Tala came up behind him. Kai turned around pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To win." Tala turned and left Kai standing there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ok chappie one finished. I hoped you liked it. And if you would be nice people you would push the pretty purple button down there, so I write more chappies.  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	2. And the finalists are

Chappie two!!!! YAY!!!  
  
I hope you liked the first one thx to all my reviewers you guys rule!!  
  
Could all you other people out there reading plz review this for me I'll love ya for it!!  
  
I won't continue if you don't review I swear to that.  
  
I'll cut you a deal. If you review this I'll review something of yours!!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
I know in the last chappie I made a few mistakes if some stuff doesn't make sense just ask and I'll explain it.  
  
You people actually believe I own anything!?  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS  
  
And the finalists are.. Chapter two.  
  
"OW!" don't touch me there!" Sarah raised her eyebrows and removed her hand from Caitlin's right shoulder blade.  
  
"Why?" Caitlin turned around and looked at her best friend.  
  
Caitlin closed her locker and dragged Sarah outside to somewhere out of earshot.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked.  
  
Caitlin turned around and pushed her sleeveless shirt strap towards the middle of her back showing Sarah her right shoulder blade.  
  
"You got a tattoo!?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and it hurt." Sarah peeled back the shoulder area of Caitlin's shirt to look at the tattoo again.  
  
It was a black paw. A wolf paw to be exact it was about 6cm from top to bottom.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Tell Chris and die! He doesn't know."  
  
"Ok." They walked back up to the school towards where the rest of the tournament was gong to be held.  
  
On the way Caitlin took out her long black leather jacket and put it on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Phoenix: I didn't feel like writing out all of the battles so ill tell you who the finalists are:  
  
In the semi-finals it will be Caitlin against Mariah in the girls and Tyson against Kai in the boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both girls walked back into the school building, they headed towards the school stadium. They met up with Amanda and Laura who had gotten out in the earlier rounds.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hi." The four girls met up with the Majestics.  
  
"Why didn't you guys enter?" Sarah looked between Oliver, Enrique and Robert when her gaze stopped on Robert they looked at each other before looking down at their feet in embarrassment.  
  
"We knew we weren't going to win." Robert answered simply.  
  
Johnny just 'humphed' and turned away, Caitlin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ready to lose?" Caitlin turned around to come face to face with Mariah.  
  
"You wish. You're the one going down" She smirked at Mariah.  
  
"Cat fight!" Ray walked up behind them and slipped his arms around Mariah's waist.  
  
"Hi Ray ." Caitlin replied flatly but her eyes said more.  
  
Her eyes flared she took a step towards Ray when she was interrupted. "Save it for the arena Caitlin." She stopped and looked at Kai who was walking up behind her.  
  
"And what if I don't feel like it?"  
  
"Then take it out on Tala." An evil grin spread over her face. Sarah worriedly glanced at Chris, thinking 'Oh no that is not the best grin for her to wear.' Which meant if she smiled like that she was going to do something. Something you didn't want to know about.  
  
"So does that mean you'll let me take it out on Tala?" she looked at Kai in her most innocent.  
  
"You want detention for a month?"  
  
Caitlin grumbled and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Could all semi-finalists please go to the prep room." The announcer called. "I guess that's us." Caitlin turned around and headed in the direction of the stadium.  
  
Mariah, Kai and Tyson followed her.  
  
"Good luck!" Sarah called.  
  
"She's going to need it." Chris muttered.  
  
"Why?" Sarah turned to look at him.  
  
"Think about it. She has to beat Mariah and we all know that isn't an easy job. Then she will have to battle Kai or Tyson, beating one of them, is almost impossible." Sarah sighed and nodded.  
  
"Your right. She doesn't have a chance at becoming champ. But knowing her she'll try anyway." Sarah said grimly before walking in the direction the others went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She paced. She knew something wasn't right, tala was up to something but what? She asked herself. She wanted to ask Kai he might know but the boys were in a different room and were about to start their match.  
  
She paced out of anger not nerves or anything else. Just anger.  
Mariah' P.O.V.  
She paced to much. That was the only conclusion she could come to about Caitlin.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her but she just shook me off.  
  
"Yes." She replied shooting me a glare. But I knew what that look on her face meant.  
  
"Ok tell me what's bothering you?" Mariah turned Caitlin around so she look into her eyes.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." Caitlin's eyes flared for the second time that day not a good sign.  
End P.O.V  
Caitlin looked up at the sound of the roar of the crowd.  
  
"They must be starting." Mariah noted.  
  
"Yep. Look at this Mariah." Mariah stood up and walked over to where Caitlin was looking at a small TV screen on the table.  
  
"What about it Caitlin? the guys are just about to launch their blades that's all." Caitlin pointed to something on the screen. It was a red head. Tala. "Tala's up to something. It looks like he's putting something there. But what?" Caitlin rested against the wall, closed her eyes and a few seconds later crossed her arms over her chest thinking.  
  
About a minute later her eyes flew open.  
  
"Oh no. He wouldn't would he?" she turned to Mariah who stepped back seeing the fire growing in Caitlin's eyes as she looked at the screen again.  
  
"Would do what?" Mariah said cautiously.  
  
"I think Tala just planted some C54A and you know what is right?" Mariah shook her head slightly.  
  
"Uh no I don't."  
  
"C54A is a gas it's not deadly but fills large rooms with smoke. It's perfect for an ambush. It could fill this place in minutes." Mariah's face paled considerably.  
  
"Oh." Was all she managed to get out.  
  
"Let's move." Caitlin grabbed her blade and ran towards the stadium Mariah followed Galux in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All is going to plan sir." Tala said through an transmition.  
  
"Good. Are all the canisters set?" Boris replied.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Go ahead as seclude. The rest will arrive in 15 minutes be ready for them."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The transmition close.  
  
"Finally we can revenge what you did to us Bladebreakers." He laughed evilly the noise rebounding off the concrete walls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it we need to find Amanda, Sarah, Laura and the others they need to be warned!" Caitlin ran full speed she was pretty fast for a girl but so was Mariah so they kept up with each other well. The entrance came into sight. Caitlin sped up Mariah followed suit. They skidded at the entrance looking around.  
  
"Ok Mariah find the others and meet me back here in 5. I have to get to Kenny, Tyson and Kai." The two girls ran in different directions.  
  
Caitlin climbed through the stands looking for the chief she saw him in the front row with Dizzi on his lap.  
  
"Kenny we really need your help."  
  
"Not now Caitlin I'm busy."  
  
"The fate of this school is in our hands. I saw Tala planting a canister of C54A." she said a note of urgency in her voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Dizzi how many canisters can you find with your sensors?"  
  
"Only five. One at each exit, but Caitlin do you know why they're doing this?" "No, but I have a feeling who's behind it. Come with me." Kenny followed Caitlin to where the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Majestics and the Shadow Bladers were waiting with Mariah.  
  
Caitlin and Mariah filled them in on what was going on.  
  
"You need to evacuate the stadium as quickly as possible it's to dangerous for them if they stay. The teachers are already on it. Once evacuated lock the doors so we are all still inside we can deal with this on our own, but beware remember what happened last time someone tried to take something over so be careful."  
  
"Ok lets go!!" Tyson yelled as the dispersed to evacuate the stadium. The students and rest of the crowd pushed to the doors as the teams spread out calming people and getting them out.  
  
Caitlin stood in the centre of the arena watching, scanning the area for someone. Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She saw him standing on one of the top balconies looking over the mayhem before him. She snuck out of the arena and up the stairs unnoticed. Her shoes stepped up the stairs lightly without making a sound. As Caitlin neared the top she heard voices.  
  
One was Kai's, Tala's and someone else's who she didn't recognise.  
  
"Where is the girl Kai?"  
  
"Whatever." She heard Kai answer as she moved into the shadows just behind the doorway.  
  
"Tell us Kai where is the girl?" she heard Tala hiss.  
  
"What girl?" Kai said coolly she knew he was toying with them.  
  
"Caitlin! Where is Caitlin?" Tala almost yelled.  
  
'Me! They want me!? Why? I'm just a girl.' The only thought going through her mind.  
  
"Hand her over Kai!" she caught a glimpse of the speaker. His light brown hair was long with a tuft of white above his forehead.  
  
"How can I hand over something I don't have?" she could have sworn Kai was wearing the smallest triumphant smirk.  
  
"Tala find her now! While I stay hear with my grandson dearest." Voltaire hissed the last part. From then she knew what she had to do.  
  
She stepped out of the shadows and stood resting on the wall before Tala could turn around to leave she hissed. In her coldest most menacing voice.  
  
"There's no need for that." Tala and Voltaire spun around to face her. Their eyes widened slightly before glaring at her.  
  
"I was wondering if you would actually turn up." Kai smirked at her.  
  
"What and miss all the fun?" she smirked right back at him.  
  
"Caitlin we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Voltaire got out a large syringe fill with something clear.  
  
"Let me see. A very hard discission. Hm I think I'll go with the hard way."  
  
Tala lunged at her but she dodged ending up next to Kai.  
  
"Don't you think this would be better if we battled each other in the dish?" Caitlin asked looking at Kai who nodded.  
  
"Ok then it's settled. Tala I challenge you to a beyblade battle." He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Fine then have it your way." He turned to the door to find it locked. "Why you!" he turned back to see Caitlin and Kai gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smirked from the landing below. They had jumped. It wasn't that far only about 4 metres she had jumped from about 50 and still landed perfectly. Kai opened his eyes at the sound of yelling above them.  
  
"Where are they?!?!" a booming voice commanded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"THEN FIND THEM!" Kai smirked. Ian was in for it this time.  
  
**BANG!!!**  
  
"Oh no." Caitlin looked over the edge of the balcony. "The C54A has gone off."  
  
"We have to use it to our advantage. You have to find somewhere to hide." Kai muttered.  
  
"We can use it but I will not hide. My destiny is to do something not to hide and let them torment all of my friends." She turned to look at Kai before jumping over the railing a landing on a ledge below and running towards the arenas main dish.  
  
He knew she meant business the way she held herself, the coldness of her voice and the way her eyes had turned grey.  
  
"YOU WANT ME!!! COME AND CLAIM ME!!!" (A.N. to much LOTR! Lol.)  
  
she ripped off her black jacket turning around looking. For what she didn't know.  
  
Her voice cut through his thoughts. 'She wouldn't, would she? Apparently she would.' He sighed. 'She was so strange sometimes. Powerful I admit but very strange. Knowing her she'll probably kick the first guy who touches her.' Kai then and there made up his mind.  
  
Kai jumped down after her scarf following out behind him. He was half way there.  
  
"Take one more step Hiwatari, and face the consequences!" the owner of the voice stepped out of the gas to face Kai.  
  
"You!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my first cliffy ever! Well I hoped you liked it. I don't really care about flames. If you did do you think you could you please press the pretty purple button down there V.  
  
Thx people.  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
((that button there!!! V. please press it! Please!! I'll even send you a thank you email! Please! **gets down on hands and knees and begs.**))  
V that one! 


	3. What with the Uzi's?

Wow! I'm actually writing the third chappie! I hop you liked the first two chappies! Please review! Last times bargain still applies.  
  
You can't blame me if I don't update in a while I'm juggling 3 fics, school and everything else life decides to hit me with.  
I agree with Galux Kitty yaoi is lame and with Hell Fire white is really evil.  
  
I finally did the math. Kai, Lee the Demolition Boys and Caitlin are 17 not 16 like I had in chapter one so are the Majestics. Ray and Mariah are 16 turning 17 and the rest of them are 16 except Kenny who is 15.  
What do you think I own?  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS. WHAT'S WITH THE UZI'S? Chapter 3. Galux Phoenix.  
"Take one more step Hiwatari, and face the consequences!" the owner of the voice stepped out of the gas to face Kai.  
  
"You!!"  
  
Tala smirked at Kai. If looks could kill Tala would be dead 10 fold. Kai looked over his shoulder to see how Caitlin was faring.  
  
"Oh don't worry. Your little girlfriend will be just fine.if she co- operates." Tala smirked a truly evil smirk.  
  
"Doubt she will." Kai muttered fuming at the girlfriend comment. Tala had to agree with him there in no way would Caitlin go peacefully.  
  
Kai looked down at where she was standing looking out around the now empty arena. He saw her gaze stop somewhere, an exit. She looked over her shoulder a few times before running to it. She bent down and picked something up. A canister. Kai looked no stared at her one thought running through his head 'She is so gorgeous. What the hell?! I did not think that!!' he mentally slapped himself.  
  
Turning back to the situation at hand Kai tried to think of something, but failed. He remembered that Caitlin was usually the one to think of a plan. She always did that with her team. He watched her the way she moved even the way her hair flowed. Then he realised the canister was still in her hand. She turned around and looked into his eyes. Even over the distance they knew what was going through each others minds. She slipped to one side stealthing along so Tala wouldn't see her.  
  
She climbed onto the ledge above Tala the perfect ambush position. She through the canister down.  
  
"What the!?!?" Tala exclaimed before Caitlin jumped down on to him tackling him to the ground. She jumped up pinning him down with one foot.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!" Kai yelled. He leaped at her sending the both flying through the open door a few metres behind Tala from the force of the explosion. Caitlin sat up she must have knocked her head because she had a major migraine. She looked around Kai was lying about a metre away, there was a lot of smoke coming in through the door. Caitlin stood and ran to Kai she shook his shoulders pulling him up so he was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Kai?" she asked tenderly. He didn't stir.  
  
"Kai!?" she asked more urgent this time. Still no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere Chris had his own problems. Ian had him pinned against the wall. Ian and Spencer had 2 Uzi's each slug over their shoulders. They looked around for anyone who came along.  
  
"What's betting you have those Uzi's in your lockers from day 1?" Ian hit Chris over the head with the but of the gun. Chris fell to the floor unconscious. Spencer looked up and down the hall.  
  
"We better get out of here." Spencer said with a note of urgency in his voice. "Why?"  
  
"I heard footsteps."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They might find us."  
  
Ian rolled his eyes at Spencer as if to say 'no-one will find us here'.  
  
"They already have." Sarah launched her beyblade. An as if to read her mind her bit-beast Aquila rose up and grabbed the Uzi's off Ian and Spencer who were speechless with shock.  
  
As Aquila dropped the 4 Uzi's at Sarah's feet Chris tripped Ian who landed on Spencer with a thud.  
  
"I knew acting classes would come in handy sometime." Sarah smirked and passed Chris two of the Uzi's.  
  
she kicked Ian and Spencer into a supply closet. And locked the door.  
  
"Let's go." Sarah ran off towards the arena Chris along side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kai!?!?" Caitlin shook his shoulders. Kai's eyes slowly opened and looked into Caitlin's.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." She said helping him to his feet.  
  
"Caitlin!!!" a voice yelled Caitlin turned around towards the empty hall which wasn't quite empty. Sarah and Chris stood in front of them.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Hey. Catch squirt!" Chris chucked one of his Uzi's at her. Caitlin caught it without a second thought.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she retorted. Sarah walked over and gave Kai the second Uzi she had.  
  
"Thanks Sarah." He said walked towards the exit where he was a few minutes ago. Caitlin walked up to where he was standing, her eyes widened.  
  
"Where'd Tala go?" she looked around the area. Walking forward to the centre of the stadium she looked around.  
  
Her eyes stopped on one particular exit. She waved and yelled.  
  
"HEY GUYS GET DOWN HERE!!!" Kai followed the direction of her gaze as they landed on the rest of the group near one of the exits. They ran down or in the case of the White Tigers jumped down.  
  
By the time they were a few metres they noticed the Uzi's slug over their shoulders.  
  
"What's with the Uzi's?" Ray asked cautiously.  
  
"We took them off Ian and Spencer. Then locked them somewhere where they couldn't get out." Sarah shrugged.  
  
"The supply closet?" Laura asked. An evil grin spread over Sarah's face.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone save Kai and Caitlin sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah, yes the supply closet. My team-mates thought it was quite cosy in there." They spun around to come face to face with.  
  
(dramatic drum roll dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuum.)  
  
Tala.  
  
A low growl emitted itself from Caitlin's throat as another from Kai's. Caitlin's hand reached over her back and drew the Uzi towards her hands.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you want your little friends to bite the dust." Tala smirked as he saw the anger running through her. Seven men all dressed in black surrounded the group. All of them holding semi-automatic pistols.  
  
That was it Caitlin had, had it with Tala. Anger clouded all of her senses. If she had to do something she had to do it now.  
  
She totally ignored the others. Caitlin's hands got the Uzi to the ready position.  
  
"Tell your men to disarm or Tala is never seen again!" the voice was calm. Caitlin snapped out of her trance like state and looked up at the owner of the voice.  
  
A smirk crossed her face before Caitlin gestured for the semi-automatics to be put down.  
  
"Hey guys." Her ice blue eyes scanned the group before landing on Max. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Emily, we have something to do and that does not include standing there staring at Max." Amanda commented picking up one of the dropped pistols before shoving the men into a small room and locking the door.  
  
"Mandy's right. We have a job to do." Laura said also picking up one of the pistols.  
  
Caitlin and Kai totally ignored them but were glaring at Tala with full force. Tala just glared back.  
  
"The time has come for you to meet your end." She aimed the Uzi directly at Tala's head.  
  
"No." Caitlin turned and looked at him. Her eyes searching his for answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh that's cliffy number 2 for me!  
  
I decided to add a couple of muses. So don't blame me if they suck.  
  
Kai: I have a question. Gp: so? Kai: how come you know so much about weapons for a girl? Gp: I guess I watch too many action thrillers.  
  
Ok well later people! Oh and don't forget to press the pretty purple button down there. V 


	4. Afternath

I'M BACK!!!!!  
  
Kai: who gave her coke?  
  
Gp: ** hits him with S.D.G.I.F.P( super duper giant indentable frying pan: the best friend a girl could have)**  
  
don't insult me like that. I hoped you like me other chappies of this. And this is to all my faithful reviewers.  
  
Lady Blade Warangel: thanks for all the reviews you really are an angel!!!  
  
Galux Kitty: YOU RULE!!!! Thanks for all the great ideas, you know your great inspiration!!  
  
Oh and sorry to anyone who wants Tala paired with anyone, he's to evil to have a girlfriend!  
  
If everyone reading this could tell me if the want Amanda or Laura paired up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: you use too many exclamation marks.  
  
Gp: your point? Ah who cares I still have to introduce you all to the cutest bundle of fur ever!!!! MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he's my cat and new muse!  
  
Merlin: meow.  
  
Gp: disclaimer please Kai.  
  
Kai: she don't own anything.  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS  
  
AFTERMATH.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
"No." Caitlin turned and looked at him. Her eyes searching his for answers.  
  
She understood him. Caitlin's arm relaxed as she slung the Uzi back over her shoulder.  
  
Tala used this moment to run. He escaped their eyesight and went straight to the awaiting black hawk helicopter on the roof.  
  
"Let him run. He'll just end up back with Kai's so called grandfather." Chris walked up and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"Chris is right." Lee placed his hand on her other shoulder. She smiled an unusual true smile.  
  
"Thanks guys." Caitlin looked around at the devastation the arena lay in. "Looks like we have work to do guys." She sighed and opened the doors to the exit closest to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Now that was a day!" Caitlin could only nod as she collapsed next to him.  
  
"You sure got that right bro." She said after catching her breath.  
  
"What's for dinner?" she tore her gaze away from the TV to face Chris.  
  
"No idea. Your good at home ec why don't you cook?"  
  
"Then its settled we're having beans on toast." He got up walked towards the kitchen. Chris was half way there when he turned around to ask Caitlin something, but she was asleep.  
  
"Looks like someone had a big day." He smirked and walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What time is it?" Caitlin rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table.  
  
"Shit! It's 7:30. I'm going to be late!" she jumped out of bed and ran around the room trying to find her usual apparel. When she finally came to the kitchen Chris was already up and waiting.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get up. You slept like a really tired log." Chris smirked at her, but Caitlin paid no attention.  
  
"Where are the others?" Caitlin asked while making her lunch.  
  
"They left early to help with the clean up." Caitlin smiled to her self.  
  
"Ok then are we going or not?" she said put the last thing in her bag and grabbing her sunnies.  
  
"Of course we're going." Chris replied grabbing his keys following her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Sarah stood looking at the student notice board. Her shoulders slumped.  
  
"There is never anything good up here."  
  
"You got that one right." Sarah turned around to see Caitlin walking towards her. Caitlin pushed the sunnies up into her hair.  
  
At that very moment the bell rang. Caitlin walked with Sarah towards their homeroom.  
  
Caitlin sat in the back row on the right hand corner while Kai sat in the back left corner next to Ray. Sarah sat two rows in front, the Majestics sat two desks to the left of Sarah.  
  
Caitlin looked up as the teacher walked in. but she didn't notice the teacher she noticed something else, Robert and Sarah.  
  
They kept on glancing side ways at each other.  
  
'This is going to be fun!' she then zoned out and started to draw up a table of weaknesses of her classmates.  
  
Caitlin wasn't the only one to notice. Kai and Ray saw it as well.  
  
Kai took out a small mobile from his pocket and silently typed a message.  
  
Caitlin carefully reached down and pulled out her black mobile and opened the message folder. She had one message, it read.  
  
Hey, you seen what Robert and Sarah are up to? -Kai.  
  
She replied immediately.  
  
Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? -Caitlin.  
  
Probably. Oh what did you do with the Uzi's and pistols? - Kai.  
  
I put them in my locker. I'll give them to Mr. D during break. - Caitlin.  
  
Good. I'll make sure you do. Oh by the way cool tattoo. - Kai.  
  
Thanks. See you at break, by my locker. - Caitlin.  
  
I'll be there. -Kai.  
  
They both put their phones away and continued on with their work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few periods went by in a flash compared to some things.  
  
Caitlin ditched her books in her locker and instead took out a black back pack and her sunnies.  
  
"You right?" Kai walked up to her locker and leaned against the one next to it. "Yes Kai." She slung the bag over one shoulder  
  
They walked towards the principal's office deep in conversation about the weaknesses of others.  
  
As Caitlin pushed the door to the office Kai froze.  
  
"Hello Grandson. I was just asking Dickinson here if he had seen a few firearms my team dropped yesterday. Do you know where they are?" Voltaire looked between the two teens.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen them sorry dude." Caitlin replied with a voice of utter most cool as she pushed passed them into the office followed by Kai. He smirked to himself.  
  
"Only you." He mumbled to himself in a sort of triumphant voice.  
  
"Caitlin, Kai. Do you have something to tell me?" Mr. Dickinson asked. Caitlin nodded as he sat down.  
  
"Well more something to give you. Right Caitlin?" Kai said in an almost mocking tone.  
  
"Yep." She emptied the bag out on to the desk in front of her. "Six pistols and four Uzi's. all of which we confiscated from the Demolition Boys." She said it proudly.  
  
"So that's what Voltaire was after." Mr. D sort of muttered to himself.  
  
"Uh huh. Well we have to get to our next class. Good bye." Caitlin walked out of the room after Kai.  
  
As soon as they were out in the hallway Kai asked her.  
  
"Where did you hide the seventh pistol?" she took her sunnies off and placed them in the now empty bag.  
  
"In my left sock." Caitlin had already passed the student notice board when she stopped and looked at it.  
  
"God have mercy on us all." Was all she managed to get out. Kai walked up behind her and raised his eyebrows. His face faltered.  
  
"A school dance!?!?!" Caitlin turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah." Caitlin sighed this was going to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shorter than usual. If you want me to review something of yours then just tell what in your review. OH DON'T FORGET IF YOU WANT AMANDA OF LAURA PAIRED UP WITH ANYONE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: way too many exclamation marks.  
  
Gp: shut up you!  
  
Merlin: meow.  
  
Gp: yeah yeah. I hear ya. Well l8er peeps!  
Press it!!!V!!!V!!!V 


	5. Dance Time

When I finally calmed down I realised something.  
  
Kai: what that you really need to lay off the sugar?  
  
Gp: and you really want the frying pan treatment?  
  
Kai: whatever I don't care.  
  
Gp: rightio. On with the fic!  
  
Oh I have a shameless plug people do you think you could r/r my fic called Backstreets of Asia. Thanks!!  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS. DANCE TIME.  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
"Sarah is going to freak when she finds out about this. What is this world coming to?" she slumped against her locker.  
  
"Your right there." Kai started to get books out of his locker three to the left of hers. At that moment a sort of excited screaming could be heard from down the hall. In an instant they knew who it was.  
  
"Did you hear?!?!" Sarah jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Caitlin was the first to reply.  
  
"What's got her hypo?" the Majestics walked up followed by the White Tigers.  
  
"You don't want to know." Kai said closing his locker.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson decided to have a school dance next Friday." Sarah finished.  
  
The others looked sort of stunned except Mariah who's face lit up and an evil smirk crossed her face.  
  
"Excuse us but we have some planning to do." Sarah said seeing Mariah's expression. She grabbed Caitlin's wrist and dragged her off with Mariah in tow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
  
"How about nothing, considering I'm not going." Caitlin said firmly, closing her eyes and leaning on the nearest tree.  
  
"Yes you are and that's final! You are going and are going to have a good time wether you like it or not!" Caitlin opened her eyes. 'Sarah usually isn't this aggressive. Yet again I think this has something to do with Robert.' She smirked to herself.  
  
"Does this have something to do with Robert?" Caitlin asked slyly and smirked to herself when Sarah blushed.  
  
"No! so what he's hot, kind, charming, interesting and strong." In Caitlin's opinion Sarah would have melted into a puddle right there and then.  
  
"And of course you don't like him one bit do you?" Caitlin teased. Mariah was suppressed with laughter.  
  
Sarah blushed a furious red. Once she regained her cool she went back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Well Mariah what are you going to wear?" Caitlin smirked from her place leaning on the tree. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the days leading up to the dance went by nothing much happened. Sarah and Mariah conned Caitlin into going to the dance with them. "Come on. It's only mascara!" Sarah begged.  
  
"No." simple and to the point perfect description of Caitlin.  
  
"Maybe we need to apply it by force!" the evil grin on Mariah's face grew. Caitlin's eyes flew open.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Sarah and Mariah's smirks grew. Caitlin sighed in defeat. "Fine have your way." Mariah and Sarah practically yelped with joy.  
  
"There!" Mariah added the last touches to Caitlin's eye liner.  
  
"That looks much better!"  
  
Caitlin stood up and looked in the mirror. 'Well I can't say I look terrible, but I am not going to wear pink lipstick!' She grabbed a tissue off the table and wiped the bright pink lipstick off replacing it with blood red.  
  
"Well if you don't like that, I highly doubt you'll like the clothes we chose for you." Mariah sighed.  
  
She handed Caitlin a short black singlet top and a black mini skirt. "N.O" Caitlin passed back the clothes to Mariah.  
  
She walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a tight black tank top and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"This is what I'll wear." They all got changed and finally walked out to where the guys were waiting,  
  
Caitlin's jeans were tight then the flared at the bottom over her sneakers, the tank top fitting perfectly over her curves. Her hair was still in a ponytail but her front bangs were held up with clips instead of her bandana. Mariah had one a shortish pink shirt with a white singlet top and her heels made her look 3 inches taller. Her pink hair flowed down her back like a curtain. Sarah let her hair out and it reached the middle of her back. The black 1 sleave top went down to mid thigh sitting on top of her blue denim jeans went down to the floor.  
  
"Wow." Was all Chris got out. 'Never seen her where make up before. But it looks nice on her.'  
  
Robert stared at Sarah who gazed back in the same dreamy way.  
  
"Oh I've forgotten something." Caitlin walked back to her room grabbing not only her phone but something else too. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Caitlin's P.O.V.*** Caitlin walked into the room. 'Great just great. Trust the cheerleaders to turn up. A few people I know that's it.' She thought. I walked over to a corner of the room half hidden in shadow. I saw the guys from school eyeing me off I ignored them all. That is all they deserved anyway. One set of eyes never left me. The gaze was familiar, but he wouldn't be back? Would he? I looked up searched the room an there he was near the drinks table. His dark eyes focused on me. His green hair was slightly longer than last time but then again he has been in Hawaii for over a month. But one thing I noticed was that he was only slightly tanned. He put his drink down and started towards me I knew what he was thinking. He stopped in front of me and rested his arm on the wall to stop me from running. 'As if I would run from this wimp!'  
  
"I think it's time for me to take my woman back don't you?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Get over yourself Steve. I was never your woman and I never will be. Excuse me but I have a life to live."  
  
In my coldest voice I had, I replied to him. I side stepped him and walked to where Kai was on the opposite side of the hall. I could tell he was fuming. No-one disobeyed him, but I was an exception. ***End P.O.V.*** She crossed the room in seconds. Caitlin leaned against the wall next to Kai, his eyes were closed but he knew she was there.  
  
"He still thinks you're his does he?" Kai asked simply through an emotionless voice.  
  
"Yep." her voice almost as emotionless as his.  
  
The pace of the song slowed down. Caitlin opened her eyes and looked around. Sarah was dancing with Robert her head resting on his shoulder arms around each other. A few metres behind them were Ray and Mariah. They like Robert and Sarah had their arms around her except they were closer. Max and Emily were dancing nearby.  
  
"This is all most too right." Kai muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Is running almost too smoothly." He turned to look at her.  
  
"You brought it huh?" a smirk grew on her face.  
  
"Wouldn't leave without it." He smirked as well something flashing in his eyes. Admiration. Amanda and Laura walked in, looked around then headed for Kai and Caitlin.  
  
"Hey." They said in unison.  
  
Caitlin just nodded in acknowledgment of the two.  
  
"Are you guys going to dance or not?" Laura asked looking between them.  
  
"Not." Kai's answer wasn't loud but not soft, just above a whisper.  
  
"Kay then have it your way. We're going to see who we find." Amanda said slightly excited.  
  
They soon disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Is it just me or are you getting bad vibes as well?" a hint of worry filled her voice.  
  
"I think I feel them too. It's like something is coming. A bad thing."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed and leaned against the wall again. "this is going to be a long night." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night went along fine right up until it reached 9:30 most people were still there a few people had gone home. Caitlin and Kai were leaning against the same wall with the only difference being they were about 10cm closer than before. They simultaneously looked up to wards the centre of the ceiling as a low whirling sound could be heard.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Caitlin asked softly.  
  
"If your thinking about ducking for cover, then yes." They moved to the very back of the room behind all of the drink tables.  
  
**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** a giant hole was blown into the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm being cruel again aren't I? Kai: yes. **Gp fuming at him.** Tyson: for once I agree with the sourpants. I didn't ask either of you! So GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai: way to many exclamation marks. Well anyway please press the purple button down there! V V that one!! V. 


	6. Party Crashers

GP: I'm happy!!!  
  
Kai: why because you met someone who didn't run away in fright?  
  
GP: No, because I finally got decent mark in English, my worst subject.  
  
Kai: I surprised you got a good mark in anything.  
  
GP: why don't you get on with the disclaimer I wrote for you to read?  
  
Kai: fine. Galux Phoenix doesn't own Beyblade or it characters, but she owns all of her OC's and the plot line. And if Kai reads this out loud he has to go on a date with Galux Phoenix or he gets thrown to Merlin as cat food. **looks up and glares at GP** I hate you.  
  
GP: yeah but you still have to go on a date with me, unless you want to be eaten by my cat.  
  
Kai: bring on the cat.  
  
GP: very funny. Well on wit the fic!!!!  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS. PARTY CRASHERS. GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
As part of the roof collapsed people ran for cover three black ropes dropped down through the hole in the roof. Three teens slid down from the ropes. One a redhead, another blonde and the last with navy blue hair.  
  
"Are we in time to crash this party?" the redhead looked around the room.  
  
'Scared. I expected them to be nothing less. Oh but what do we have here? Someone to put up a fight. This'll be fun!' thought the redhead.  
  
"Tala, Tala, Tala. Aren't we allowed to have fun without your mug of a face turning up and ruining it all?" Caitlin smirked from where she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"I'm surprised you'd turn up. And as if these people have didn't torture looking at your face at school." He replied swiftly knowing it would aggravate her. It did. She walked right up to his face so Caitlin was standing only inches away from his. Her hands clenched into fists. Caitlin's right hand swung up to punch him dead in the jaw. Tala almost fell over backwards at her sudden display of violence.  
  
"I always wanted to do that!" she said with a triumphant smirk. The rest of the people in the room stared at them in shock. Except for Caitlin's friends who were suppressing laughter.  
  
"Why you little." Tala growled. Getting to his feet.  
  
"What are you afraid to fight a girl?" Caitlin smirked to her self. 'Aggravating people is so fun!'  
  
"Me afraid of fighting a weak little bitch like you? Never." That was a mistake. The witnesses to this gasped. Saying that to Caitlin's face was like signing your death warrant.  
  
"What did you just call me?" he voice turned from cool and collected to frozen with rage.  
  
"A weakling, that is not worth my time." Tala sneered at her. Caitlin's eyes clouded over with rage. She bent down and took the pistol from her sock.  
  
"A weakling. Is that what I am? Would a weakling carry around a pistol stolen from you last time? I think not."  
  
Ian and Spencer both reached into their back pockets and each pulled out a automatic pistol.  
  
"Oh look at that they have upgrades. Let's all run away in fear." Caitlin sneered.  
  
"Caitie don't!" Amanda pleaded with her.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He wants a challenge and that's what he'll get!" Caitlin snapped back.  
  
"Fine then. Shall we settle this in the dish?" Caitlin and Tala never took their eyes off each other. This was a stare down until the end.  
  
"Your on!" she pulled out her beyblade, launcher and rip-cord from her pocket, replacing it with the pistol. They moved to the corner of the room where a bey dish sat. Most people backed further away.  
  
"3.2.1.Let it pip!!!" Laura yelled out the countdown.  
  
"Best of three?" Caitlin asked with out taking her eyes of her black blade spinning in the dish.  
  
"No. Best of one." Tala replied his eyes still on the two blades in the dish.  
  
"Fine with me. LUPAE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" Caitlin yelled out the last part.  
  
"WOLBORG GO!!!!!!!!!!" Tala countered.  
  
The two blades spun in the dish behind a few tables in one corner. One black the other blue/grey. They circled each other, while their masters stood there glaring.  
  
"This has gone on long enough. Finish her Wolborg!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Lupae counter!"  
  
Both blades clashed head on, sending sparks flying. This went on and once the bit-beasts emerged it was wolf against wolf.  
  
"Wolborg use Ice Attack!"  
  
"Lupae Fire Tail!"  
  
The two bit-beasts battled it out both their masters glared at each other like it was the end of the world. Which to them it was. As fire met ice the attacks diminished into a cloud of smoke. The battle raged on neither opponent willing to give up for any reason. Both the black and blue blade slammed into each other sending sparks everywhere. Smoke emitted it's self from where both blades where spinning, but before the smoke cleared a blade flew out of the dish making a long gash across Caitlin's shoulder. The blade clattered to a stop on the floor behind her. It was Caitlin's.  
  
"Shit!" Caitlin looked at her hand that covered the cut on her shoulder, there was blood all over it.  
  
"I told you that you weren't worth my time." Tala caught his blade in his left hand smirking at her.  
  
"Yeah yeah no need to rub it in." was all Caitlin said wincing slightly as Chris moved her hand from her shoulder. "Ow. You do know that hurts?"  
  
"Just shut up and keep still." He replied slightly annoyed at his younger sister.  
  
"Well, it looks like we crashed this party pretty well. I think we should go. Guys, you know the drill."  
  
The three Demolition Boys tugged on a rope each, before they were slowly lifted off the ground and through the hole in the roof.  
  
"Damn it! I hate them!" Caitlin cursed under her breath.  
  
"Zip it!" Chris snapped as he finished bandaging her shoulder. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat there, throwing left over chips into a bowl on the floor. Her arm wrapped in a few layers of bandagers.  
  
"Mind if I join you Caitlin?" Kai sat down in the chair next to her's.  
  
"Couldn't care less." She continued to throw chips in the bowl.  
  
"You should probably get your shoulder looked at by a doctor."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do that tomorrow." Kai smirked lightly at her.  
  
"You look nice with make up on."  
  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
"You want to dance?" the question was sudden.  
  
Caitlin's eyes snapped up to look into his. Kai was no longer wearing the cold exterior he always put on.  
  
"With you I'd do anything." He eyes shinned with emotion she hadn't felt before. [A.N. Aww fluffy.]  
  
Kai took Caitlin's hand in his and led he towards the empty dance floor. She rested her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A faint blush spread over his cheeks as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"How long I have waited to do this." Kai whispered into her hair.  
  
"So it looks like I'm not the only one who had my sights set on someone." Caitlin whispered back.  
  
"You know you're the only girl I could ever stand to be with." Kai looked down at her.  
  
"And you are the only guy who would like me for me and not some chick he could use."  
  
"That's why I like you for you. Your always your own self never who people want you to be."  
  
"So who do you want me to be?"  
  
"You." His answer simple, but exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
She leaned up to him, while he leant down. Their lips met in the middle. The kiss was feather light but still sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"You will always be mine and I will always be yours." Caitlin whispered as they pulled apart slightly before embracing in a deeper more passionate kiss.  
  
Behind them a small click went off before a flash illuminated the room.  
  
"Tell me, someone didn't just take a photo of that did they?" Kai asked softly.  
  
"Yep. Chris will pay big money to see what his little sister is up to..." Caitlin turned around to find Sarah sitting on a chair, a large triumphant smirk plastered over her face. ".and don't forget Tyson. What will he say when I show his the photo, Kai." Caitlin sighed in defeat.  
  
"What do you want for it?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"A date."  
  
"With who?" Caitlin eyed her suspiciously. Sarah fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Robert. Please please please please please can you organise a date for me Caitie? If you do no-one will know about the photo." Sarah practically begged.  
  
"Fine, just give me the photo."  
  
"After the date."  
  
"Fine then." Sarah beamed running out of the room with camera in hand.  
  
"I suggest we get going Chris will be wondering where you are."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right Kai. You know what would be really funny?"  
  
"What, Tyson not complain about being hungry for a whole day?"  
  
"No, the expression on his face if he saw that photo Sarah just took."  
  
"I don't wan to think about it." She smiled and grabbed his hand and walked out of the room Kai at her side. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He he he. I know Kai is going to hate me for that.  
  
Kai: I already hate you.  
  
And I really care? Not really. Well peeps could you please review. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review. Press the purple button down there. V.V V.V V.V V.V Thanks peeps!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The car, a game of soccor and an evil pl...

Hey peeps!!  
  
I've sort of been preoccupied with school lately so you can't blame me for updating late. I have to deal with 2 English assessments, 2 history, 2 drama, constant home ec and all my other subjects so nyerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own it.  
  
Here's chappie 7. I think.  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS. A CAR, A GAME OF SOCCER AND AN EVIL PLOT. CHAPTER 7. GALUX PHOENIX  
  
"What day is it??" Caitlin rolled over, her eyes shut tightly against the morning sun.  
  
"It's Monday. You better get up. Us guys want food sometime today." Chris said from her door way in which he was standing.  
  
"Damn. I have school today. You guys are capable of making toast."  
  
"Yeah. I don't I finished on Friday, but I'll pick you up when the bell goes."  
  
"Aren't you getting you new car today?" Caitlin said sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yep, and no-one apart form me knows what type it is so there." He smirked in a self satisfied way.  
  
"It's a Mercedes isn't it?"  
  
"Damn. How you'd know?"  
  
"I'm your sister right. And I did find the manual on the kitchen table." She closed the door locking Chris out of the room as she got changed into her usual apparel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah walked to school. Head down, examining her shoes.  
  
"Sari wait up!!" Sarah spun on her heel to see Caitlin walking up with the Majestics at her heels.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sarah's face lightened up. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Chris is getting his new car today and he's picking me up from school!!" Caitlin danced around a little bit.  
  
"You think he'll give he a lift home. I only live a block away from your place."  
  
"Yeah, why not. I'll con him into it for you." Sarah flung her arms around Caitlin.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Caitlin peeled her best friend off of her.  
  
"No problem. Well we have to get to school now before the teacher kills us."  
  
"Yeah your right. Let's go." The Majestics that stood behind Caitlin stayed silent through out the conversation despite their curiosity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In first period all of Caitlin's grade had PE.  
  
"What do you think we'll be doing today?" asked Caitlin as she walked into the gymnasium followed by the rest of her team.  
  
"Soccer." Replied Kevin flatly as he materialised out of the shadows.  
  
"You eavesdropping on the teacher again Kevin?"  
  
"Of course not. What do you take me for? A spy?" he said in his most innocent way.  
  
"Well. Yeah." Sarah replied.  
  
"Ok now people today it's soccer!" the coach yelled above groans from most students. He spilt them up into 8 teams of 11 all single gender and had 4 games going at once. Each team was going against on of the opposite gender.  
  
Kai, Ray, Robert and Kevin all ended up going against Caitlin, Sarah, Emily and Mariah and with others from their grade. To them it was full out war.  
  
"You girls ready to kick some major butt?" Emily asked taking the kick off.  
  
"You bet. They are going down." Mariah agreed while the others just nodded.  
  
"GO!!!!" the coach yelled and 4 games of soccer took off.  
  
Emily kicked it into the other teams end. The ball was passed from guy to guy before it was aimed over the girls heads. Kristi in the goalkeepers position made little effort to stop it. The ball hit the back of the net as the boys cheered. Caitlin growled under her breath.  
  
"Mandy, do you think you could take over from her. She wouldn't be able to stop a dead butterfly." Amanda nodded once before taking over the goal posts.  
  
"Ok girls we need to hold back their attacks and get past the defence. Anyone got any ideas?" Caitlin asked going into command mode.  
  
"Reverse double take." Mariah suggested.  
  
"Right on." Emily said voicing her opinion.  
  
The others nodded. Most of them knew enough about soccer to know what that was.  
  
On the other end of the field the boys were contemplating the situation.  
  
"What to think they'll try?" Kevin asked Ray.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe they'll attack or maybe they have more up their sleaves."  
  
"Reverse take is my guess. They seem like the types you'd do that." Robert put in his word.  
  
"They might pull of a few double takes. That's one of their teams specialties." Ray raised an eyebrow at Kai's remark.  
  
'How does he know that? I haven't seen him at any of the girls team games, so how does he know?' thought Ray.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Ray asked still looking at Kai.  
  
"I have my sources." Kai's eyes were fixed on the other team. Ray looked at where Kai's eyes were fixed. Caitlin.  
  
"Are you guys just going to stand around and chit chat or are you going to play?" Laura's voice cut through their thoughts.  
  
"You want action. You got it!" Kai smirked as he kicked the soccer ball full forced in the girls direction.  
  
"Mandy!!" Caitlin called to alert her friend. Amanda caught the ball with little difficulty.  
  
"Good call."  
  
"Not a too bad kick Kai. Someone's been training."  
  
"And could do better, Caitlin?" they smirked at each other before springing into action.  
  
Kai blocked a kick from Caitlin just to have himself tackled by Emily. Sarah reverse taked [A.N yeah I know it's not a word.] it around Kevin and aimed for the goals only to have it blocked by the goalie.  
  
"Good try." Robert commented while Sarah blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now is not the right time to be flirting you two." Caitlin cut in.  
  
"She has a point." Ray added.  
  
Caitlin smirked and used the distraction to her advantage. She dodged past a few guys in defence before passing it to Mariah who kicked it into the back of the net.  
  
"Score!" the girls congratulated each other before they started again.  
  
The boys team scored another goal to the girls disgust.  
  
"We need to get around their defence." Caitlin muttered.  
  
"We could always reverse triple take, the guys don't know about that one." Emily suggested.  
  
"I don't know we haven't got it perfected yet, but we could give it a go. What do you guys think?" Caitlin turned to the others.  
  
"Give it a go I say." Sarah put in.  
  
"Yep." Amanda agreed.  
  
"Ok then it's settled. We'll try reverse triple take." The team focused on their footwork.  
  
The girls managed to pull off a few of the triple takes successfully.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd bring that out. You seemed to be practicing that every practice session."  
  
"So you do turn up to watch them. I thought you did."  
  
"Glad you noticed, nice talking but I have a game to win." Kai smirked as Ray kicked the ball over the girls heads.  
  
"That's what you think!" Caitlin smirked as Amanda passed the ball to her.  
  
Caitlin dodged a few of the attackers before aiming at the goals. The soccer ball hit the back of the net behind the keeper.  
  
"Well I think we're even now Kai. Are going to give me a lift after practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't have my training then."  
  
The guys managed to score another goal even more to Caitlin's disgust. She was about to pass it to Emily as the whistle blew signalling the end of the game.  
  
"Damn and I was about to set Emily up." Caitlin muttered under her breath while going to get changed out of the sport gear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a dark room in a dark building somewhere in Russia a conversation was being held.  
  
"She can not hide much longer, Sir." A voice from the shadows came.  
  
"Good. We need her for this. She is the vital ingredient in my whole process of world domination!!" the other voice replied laughing evilly.  
  
"We'll get on to finding her immediately."  
  
"So you should." The voice replied more calm this time. "You can not hide much longer. We will find you girl. And when we do, you will become one of my strongest warriors yet." He muttered under his breath as the other man left.  
  
"You can not hide forever Caitlin.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He he he. Take a guess at who's plotting away against Caitlin.  
  
Kai: Voltaire.  
  
KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You weren't supposed to tell them!! Ah oh well they probably figured it out on their own.  
  
I would LOVE it if you would be kind enough to put a review in for me.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
V press it!!!! V 


	8. I couldn't think of anything

I've been kinda slack this week. I haven't worked on this chappie for a few days.  
  
Kai: we noticed.  
  
**Galphoe brings out the SDGIFP and twirls it around menacingly** you were saying?  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS  
  
CHAPERTER 8  
  
GALUX PHOENIX  
She sighed as she shoved books in her bag from her open locker.  
  
"Caitlin, This is my favourite part of the school day." Sarah muttered taking things out of her locker.  
  
"I hear you there Sari. But there is a bright side to this." She said zipping up her bag.  
  
"The new car?"  
  
"Right on." She slug the black back pack over her shoulder and waited for Sarah to finish packing hers.  
  
As Sarah finished the bell went and multitudes of students headed towards to only door open, the front ones.  
  
Most of them stopped as the reached the stairs descending to the car park. Almost simultaneously they began to whisper excitedly to each other.  
  
Caitlin heard glimpses of conversation such as 'I wonder who's it is.' 'I wish I could have one of those.' 'Who's the driver?'  
  
As she and Sarah pushed their way to the front they saw what the whispers were about. The Majestics came to a halt behind them wide eyed. Half the guys in the crowd started to drool over it.  
  
The sleek, black SLK-320 convertible glistened in the afternoon sunlight. A large grin spread over Caitlin's face as the driver took his shades off to revel the bright blue eyes of her brother.  
  
"You just gonna stand there or get in?" it was then she noticed the guy sitting next to Chris as they both got out of the car.  
  
"Hey squirt."  
  
"TIM!!!" she launched herself at him hugging him.  
  
"Your strangling me!"  
  
"Sorry. Just it's been way to long. Tim, I'd like you to meet my best- friend Sarah and the Majestics who are staying with us." She introduce each one of them to Tim.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet my step-brother Tim."  
  
"I do have places to be. Can we speed up the intros?" Chris said getting annoyed.  
  
"Sure! But, it will be a bit crammed." She replied as she jumped in the car.  
  
"Hop in as long as you don't ruin the seats." Chris said slightly menacingly.  
  
"Oh we won't." Johnny said evilly.  
  
"You better not."  
  
"What happened to you there squirt?" Tim asked poking the five stitches in her shoulder.  
  
"Tala and I bey-battled and Lupae got shot out of the dish and hit me. nothing much." She replied shrugging. Sarah couldn't help but smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caitlin walked into the apartment followed by the others.  
  
"So this is where you escaped to." Tim said looking around.  
  
"Ah..yeah." she mumbled obviously hiding something.  
  
"Tim can we talk to you alone?" Chris asked. Tim nodded and followed the pair out of the room.  
  
"We sort of haven't told them." Caitlin mumbled.  
  
"They have a right to know." Tim stated.  
  
"We know. We just don't want what happened to Dani to happen to them that's all. You understand?"  
  
"I see. I won't say anything."  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caitlin jumped out of the car not before kissing Chris on the cheek.  
  
"Kai's is giving me a lift home from training." Caitlin smiled. Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your really hooked up on that guy aren't you?" Caitlin blushed a furious red.  
  
"What's this the famous cold hearted Caitlin blushing?" a snickering could be heard. Caitlin spun around to see mob of guys standing there near a tree.  
  
"Get lost Paul." She hissed.  
  
"Not before I find out why your blushing. Maybe it was of a guy? You never know." He teased.  
  
"Is this your strange demented way of hitting on me?" Caitlin said coolly.  
  
"You have a point. See ya sis." Chris commented before driving off.  
  
"Oh look at that. Your big brother is gone whose going to protect you now?" Paul asked in a mocking way.  
  
"Let's see." Caitlin started tilting her head to the side. "oh I know. I will." She sneered that last part before kicking Paul in the gut.  
  
"Now you don't want to get me angry, do you Paul." She teased before walking up the steps to school. As soon as she stepped through the doors she was bombarded by people laughing, running around and the smell of paper and pencils.  
  
"I hate that smell." She said wrinkling her nose is disgust.  
  
"Well, well. What has my little wolf got here?" a voice asked as her put things in her locker.  
  
"It's called a tattoo Steve." She said acidly. "Obviously you haven't seen one before." She added.  
  
"I'll get you for that." He sneered at her before walking away.  
  
"He is so annoying." Sarah commented from where she was behind Caitlin.  
  
"What is it today with people doing that?"  
  
"I dunno." Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Oh, we have to skip period one and two today."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"You know. The thing." Caitlin said in a hinting manner.  
  
"Oh that thing!"  
  
"Yeah that one. Come on we gotta go now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah I know that was shorter than I usually is but I haven't have much inspiration. My dog ran away on Friday, so I have no idea what to do for anything.  
  
And I you flame me I'll flame you right back!!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
VV PRESS IT you know you want to! VV 


	9. Still can't think of anything

Howdy peeps!!  
  
I'll skip the author's note for a change!  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS. title  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
GALUX PHOENIX  
  
Caitlin and Sarah ran through the crowed hallways until the stopped at an empty classroom.  
  
"Go get in there!" Sarah encouraged pushing Caitlin though the door.  
  
"Ok I'm going." Caitlin mumbled regaining her composure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amanda and Laura sat in a corner huddled together over a sheet of paper.  
  
"We have to get this, this and this." Amanda mumbled pointing to things on a list.  
  
"Ok we're here. What have we got so far?" Caitlin asked sitting down next to them.  
  
"That." Laura presented her with a list.  
  
"Ok that's good," Sarah commented over Caitlin's shoulder. "But, those I think Enrique is allergic to and that will send Max on a sugar high. So we substitute them for this and that." She finished handing Amanda a different list.  
  
"No problem. I can get those this afternoon after training." Caitlin spoke up.  
  
"Ok that's everything except the decorations done." Laura smiled.  
  
"Decorations for what?" a voice behind then inserted. Caitlin growled and stood up.  
  
Kristi stood at the door wearing a very triumphant smirk.  
  
"This does not include you. So would you kindly GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!" Caitlin yelled.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't I will personally beat the crap out of you. Or if you prefer, I'll smash your blade into a million pieces. It's your choice." Caitlin growled.  
  
"Fine." Kristi huffed before sticking her nose up and leaving the room.  
  
"Good riddance." Sarah commented.  
  
The four girls looked up as the bell went.  
  
"Damn. Well I'll get that stuff this arvo. Can you guys organise a venue or something?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Yep." Caitlin smiled as she left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok they're gone let's move in." a teenage female voice commanded. With a sudden rush of noise the empty small-ish hall was filled with people redecorating.  
  
"That goes there and this here." Caitlin commanded once more.  
  
"Looks like you got this under control, Caitie." Chris said from where he was behind her.  
  
She turned around, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Yeah. I hope the guys like the party. We spent so much time organising it."  
  
"Not to mention all the treats you gave out to people who bugged you." Chris smiled.  
  
"That was the fun part. You know, it took the others ages to get the hall rented, but I knew they could. They've never let me down before and I'm thankful for it." She replied leaning against him. "Unlike me they could never let anyone down." she added softly.  
  
"Come off it. You know you never meant for that to happen to Dani! It was not your fault!" Chris looked down at his younger sister.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this but, Caitlin you have to tell them the truth!" Chris stressed.  
  
"He's right. You have to squirt." Said Tim who was walking up behind Chris.  
  
"Your both right. They do deserve the truth for all the things they've done for me. they gave me friendships, fun and all the others things I wanted for so long." Her face was set in determination.  
  
"Caitie! They're on their way!" Amanda called across the room.  
  
"Ok people! You know what to do!!" Caitlin called out as she snapped out of her trance like state. She looked around the room and smiled.  
  
'At least one thing is going well!' Caitlin thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah and Laura dragged the Majestics in through the double doors only to have them fall down in shock.  
  
"What the fuck!?!?" Johnny swore.  
  
"It's called a going away party if you haven't noticed." Smirked Caitlin.  
  
"Wow." Mumbled Robert. As Sarah helped him to his feet.  
  
"Come on, Enrique get up." Laura pulled Enrique off the floor. Oliver and Johnny somehow got up on their own.  
  
"You did all of this just for us?" Oliver asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah, of course. You guys have to leave at the end of the week and we thought this might be a cool way to say goodbye." Sarah piped up happily.  
  
"Did you have sugar today?" Laura asked.  
  
"NO!" Sarah snapped back. The others snickered.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough arguing let's get this party started!! Oh, YOU CAN LET TYSON GO NOW!!" she yelled. As a very hungry Tyson was let at the food tables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Caitlin sat in shadow near one of the walls.  
  
"Why aren't you going in?" a voice asked from beside.  
  
"Same reason you aren't Kai."  
  
"You scared you'll get food in your hair? Or you just can't stand Tyson?"  
  
"Both." She smiled in the darkness. "Well I have some breaking news these people should know." She said standing up getting serious.  
  
"PEOPLE!!" Caitlin yelled getting their attention.  
  
"This will shock you but you need to know. I'm not who I say I am. There is no person by the name of Caitlin Rose Mc Veigh." Her voice emotionless.  
  
"But.."Sarah started.  
  
"She's right." A voice interrupted as a girl about 17 stepped out of shadow.  
  
Her sliver hair plaited down past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes shone in the darkness and on her left cheek there was a long scar. Her white singlet clung to her as did the blue jeans she wore.  
  
"Dani.." Caitlin's voice was soft as she looked her old friend up and down.  
  
"Damn right that's who I am." Dani sneered at her. "Now tell them the truth or hit the dust."  
  
Out of her back pocket Dani pull a pistol. Caitlin took a small step back.  
  
"Like I said, there is no person name Caitlin Rose Mc Veigh here. That's not my real name."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I will leave it there, I know it's shorter than usual. Try and figure out what's happening.  
  
L8rz.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
VV press it please! VV 


	10. I'm have run out of title ideas again

Hey. As you can see I'm not really hyper today.  
  
Kai: thank god.  
  
I wish you would stop being mean. Because if you don't I'll kill you off!  
  
Kai: fine fine.  
  
Good.  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS.  
  
NOT MY REAL NAME.  
  
CHAPTER TEN.  
  
GALUX PHOENIX  
  
"Like I said, there is no person name Caitlin Rose Mc Veigh here. That's not my real name."  
  
Sarah gasped.  
  
"No way .. That isn't possible .. That's you . "  
  
"No it isn't. I took that name as a cover. My real name is Catherine Rose Stevenson. I was sent here for a while." Caitlin continued.  
  
"We were sent into hiding. The police feared that their would be people who would hunt us down as revenge."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Robert asked softly.  
  
"Me, Chris and Tim." She gestured over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, that was nice. Now I have people who want to have a discussion with you Cath. Can we get out of here?" Dani asked impatiently.  
  
"No, not yet. they deserve the truth and that's what they're getting so shut up!" Catherine replied coldly.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson had heard all about the situation, how we were good bladers and told us we could move here for protection. So we did, he put me in this school, gave me a home for 3 years and never spoke a word of this. As you guys travelled around I came with you, always in shadow never in front of a camera. I had a fake personality to match." She added. "I was always bright and happy, when on the inside I was cold and lifeless the way I like it." She continued.  
  
"That was until the school tournament started. When Kai's grandfather came that day and demanded that Catherine was to be handed over, I realised the past was catching up on us and it wasn't long before you found out the truth." Chris finished.  
  
"Exactly. That's why I came back. I needed to protect Cath, even if I had to die for it." Tim added.  
  
"And I won't let anything like what happened to Dani happen to you. That's why I'm leaving." Catherine put in before adding, "Forever."  
  
"Then let's go!" Dani pushed through the crowd of onlookers towards to front doors.  
  
Catherine paused for a moment before turning around to face the rest of them.  
  
"Bye guys." She muttered before running after Chris, Tim and Dani who had already left.  
  
The others looked on in amazement.  
  
Kai followed them out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black Mercedes screeched to a halt outside a large warehouse near the bay.  
  
"You think they followed us?" Dani asked.  
  
"I know someone did." Catherine replied.  
  
"Who?" Chris asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Kai." Catherine said simply.  
  
"Damn right I did." A voice behind the cut in coldly.  
  
"Hello Kai. I suppose you want the full story?" Catherine asked without hesitation.  
  
"What else do you think I wanted?" he replied as equally cold.  
  
"Follow me then." She pushed open the large doors to revel long shelves of every gadget imaginable. "Welcome to our headquarters."  
  
Kai's mouth fell open is shock.  
  
"Headquarters for what?" he asked looking around  
  
"Well, here we get everything to pull off a job. And some other stuff I like to have around." Chris said.  
  
"What kind of job?" Catherine turned around to face him.  
  
"Well, as you were trained to be the perfect beyblader we were trained to be the perfect thieves."  
  
"Your thieves!?" Kai said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. How do you think we were always able to get Wolborg off Tala? Magic?" she said semi-sarcastic.  
  
"I did always wonder how you did that. But, why did you have to go into hiding?" Kai asked curiosity taking the better of him.  
  
"I believe I can answer that one." A cold voice from the balcony above them spoke up.  
  
"Grandfather." Kai whispered.  
  
"Yes grandson. Well Catherine shall I tell him?"  
  
"Go ahead. He was going to find out anyway." she shrugged.  
  
"I was after them. I knew all about their story. How these four teens could pull off some of the largest stunts. I wanted their talents, so I sort after their parents. I offered to pay a large sum of money for them. but their parents refused. They sent them here, into hiding away from me. but it looks like that failed." Voltaire finished smirking.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Tim said going straight to the point.  
  
"I want you to steal the bit-beasts of your friends." He said coldly.  
  
"No. I refuse to let him do this!" Kai cut in as equally cold.  
  
"Kai don't." Catherine said pleadingly.  
  
"I will not let him use you like that!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Ohh look at that. Kai's sticking up for his little girlfriend!" Tala snickered from his place in the shadows.  
  
"Come on Kai! It is our choice if we accept or decline this task." Catherine said coldly.  
  
"I know. But I am not letting him get away with this. He already gotten away with to much."  
  
"That is why we are taking him to the cops." Chris sneered as he pulled out his phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours and a lot of arguing later, Voltaire and Tala were locked in a patrol car. [I know it sucks. I couldn't think of anything to put there.]  
  
"How did you get him in there?" Catherine asked on of the cops next to her.  
  
"We threatened him with Britney Spears." he replied shrugging. Catherine stifled a laugh.  
  
"That always works." Chris said simply.  
  
"Well, I want to get home. There are some things I have to take care of." Catherine walked towards her brothers car and jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
"You guys coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See ya later Kai!" Catherine yelled out to Kai who was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Bye." He muttered as the car sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok peeps, I'll leave it there. That is all I can think of in one day.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I had some much stuff to do I rarely even ended up on a computer. So now you can't kill me!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Press the pretty purple button down there V!!V 


	11. Gone

This will be the last chapter of this ficcie.  
  
Kai: thank the lord.  
  
Don't get to happy yet. I'm going to write a sequel.  
  
Kai: crap.  
  
Heh heh heh.  
  
EXCHANGE STUDENTS.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
Sarah walked down the school hallways. Her eyes scanning the faces of the people she passed, only to find the person she was looking for wasn't there. She stopped in front of a locker. She took a deep breath and opened it, as she had expected it was bare of everything except a small white envelope. She picked it up as if it was made of a fine china. As she peeled back to envelope's seal she noticed a letter carefully written in fine black ink. As she read the letter a small tear formed in her left eye.  
  
To my dear friends, I'm sorry to have deceived you all for so long. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't I understand your motives. I won't be at school anymore and me and Chris are going to move somewhere else. We feel it better to let you live your lives in peace instead of lies. Don't try to find us as we will disappear for a while. Maybe we will meet again in time to come. All the care in the world,  
Catherine.  
  
Sarah let the note fall out of her hand as tears streamed down her flawlessly pale cheeks.  
  
"Are you ok?" a monotonic voice asked her. Sarah looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"She's gone, Kai. Gone." Sarah said her voice barely audible.  
  
"Who's gone?" he asked her one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Caitlin, Catherine, which ever!" She said tears still rolling down her cheeks. Kai picked up the letter that had fallen on the floor and read it quickly. His body tensed up and his crimson eyes became hard and cold. He stood there for a moment thinking.  
  
"Well, honestly Sarah, if I was in her position right now I'd do the same thing." Kai said softly, his body relaxing slightly, before adding, "I don't blame her for it. I've done a similar thing myself."  
  
Sarah looked up at him her cheeks glistening slightly from the tears. "I know why she left, I understand that, but what I don't understand why she left without saying goodbye in person!" a wave of anger swept over Sarah and she stormed off in the direction of the girl's toilets.  
  
"Well, I think she took it well." Kai muttered sarcastically under his breath.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Catherine sighed as the last of her things were put on the moving van she had hired.  
  
"I can't believe it came to this." Her brother said sadly from where he was standing beside her.  
  
"I know. But, it was inevitable; no one could stop it from happening." She replied shaking her head. She turned around and looked at him, "Well, this time we know we can start afresh without any worries."  
  
"I guess. Are you going to keep in touch with your friends?"  
  
"No, I'll let them live in peace. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll understand me moving away." Chris shrugged. He turned to look at her properly. It was then he noticed something about her he hadn't seen since they'd moved here; the rim of grey around iris and the small fangs that rested on her lower lip. He always thought she was a different person when others were around her, her family were the only ones that saw her for who she really was.  
  
"You were never going to tell them the whole truth, were you?"  
  
"They wouldn't understand the complexity of it all." She replied softly.  
  
"Everything is packed and loaded on. Where to now?" one of the mover asked looking between them.  
  
Catherine smiled at him, "Thanks Bill, here's the address. Just take this stuff there, we'll take the car." The guy nodded as she handed his a slip of paper and got into the truck's cabin. Chris and Caitlin got into the black Mercedes and followed the truck to their new life.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kai lay on his back, on his own under a tree in the school grounds, he sighed. "Why do you continue to lie to us Cath?" he asked no one as he stared into the sky. No ne answered his question as he lay there, leaves drifted across the sunlight. You will never forget her, sir. A voice in his mind said calmly.  
  
'I know that all to well Dranzer. But sometimes I wish I could forget her.' Kai answered without speaking.  
  
Well you can't. so stop complaining about it. Dranzer snapped. Kai smiled at his bit-beasts comment.  
  
'If you say so little birdy.' Kai said smiling slightly.  
  
Well, it's about ti- HEY!  
  
'You took your time on it.' Kai smirked.  
  
I resent that! Yeah, well Kai, the only thing I can say to you is this: She's gone. Kai's eyes widened as that thought sunk in. Dranzer was right. She was gone. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There that means. . . I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I will have the sequel up in about a day or two. I'm not making any promises, but there will be a sequel written sometime in the unforeseeable future.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
PRESS IT. V. 


End file.
